opposites attract after all
by vanilla hikari
Summary: summary: Natsume Huuga the most egoistic\arrogant,hottest\cutest,the biggest flirt\jerk loves breaking girls heart & is the heir of the Hyuuga corporations well this was the definition of Natsume hyuuga to our little brunette mikan sakura the most angelic ,innocent\hot girl to tell you the truth they are right opposite.rated t due to verbal language NxM,HxR,SxK
1. her action

hey vanilla here this is my first story flames not accepted

vanilla : so hotaru disclaimer please

hotaru: the damn irritating author does not own gakuen alice

vanilla: mou hotaru so mean you are anyway off with story

* * *

summary: Natsume Huuga the most egoistic\arrogant,hottest\cutest,the biggest flirt\jerk loves breaking girls heart and is the heir of the Hyuuga corporations well this was the definition of Natsume hyuuga to our little brunette mikan sakura the most angelic ,innocent \hot girl to tell you the truth they are right opposite so let's see our how are our two main protagonists this morning (alices exist in this world)

* * *

The Hyuuga mansion

sun flashed it's rays on our dear kuro neko it was 11:00 pm and he is already late for his school but he cares a shit about it and today it's goddammit sunday master please wake up a voice natsume got up and smirked (oh so famouse smirk of the natsume hyuuga)

hi elina

you look gorgeous this morning (ofcourse in a seductive voice) oh thank you so much sir good morning to you too young master ruka is waiting for you down stairs ding dong a bell rang in natsume's head

_flashback_

natsume I'll come to your house to pick you up and for christ's sake please wake up early

_flashback ends_

_**natusume pov**_

oh crap i better get up i am least interested to hear his speech early in the morning (for him it is way to early in the morning) he got up had a bath got dressed and came down it's 11:30 and saw ruka sitting on the sofa .

told you I would be early natsume said innocently as if a newborn baby

oh shut it natsume I am sure you might have got up half an hour before oh yeah and the look doesn't suite you so scratch it or will you give me the honour of doing it

natsume frowned at his best friend thinking for what reason did he made him his best friend at the first place

come on let's go or else koko will be running out of patients

the sat in ruka's Lamborghini and made their way to safina maid gardens they walked in and were first horded by fans media paparazzi etc god I am tired of this ruka said me too I replied

hey ruka ,natsume

they turned back to see a dirty blond haired guy

hey good to see you ruka greeted while I just replied with a hn

so remind me again why are we here i asked as we sat in tables patience my friend said koko if he woke me up early in the morning for nothing I swear on Christ he won't be alive to see the daylights of tomorrow how about we order first mochu suggested good idea koko said

hey waiter I said to a girl with brown hair her back was facing me

**mikan's pov**

I was serving my customers until I heard a voice calling out for me hey waiter

I turned back to see a raven haired guy with his friends yes masters

May I know what would you like this morning I saw the guy smirk for some freaking reason I didn't like the smirk I was dreaming until I was held out of nowhere strong pair of arms I was like what the…

And I found myself sitting on someone's lap

**_Koko's pov_**

Natsume pulled the maid like any other girl he would do but for some reason this time I didn't think the react ion would be the same and my conscience was telling me today is gonna be a bad day for natsume

Natsume's pov

I pulled her closer and made her sit on my lap rougly but it didn't matter I knew she was gonna fall heads over heels for me

**Back to mikan's pov**

i pushed the perverted freak and there was a glass of water and it took me no time what to to do I took the glass of water and **_splash_******poured it on the damn freak's face

**ruka's pov **

I just analyzed the situation I knew what was gonna happen the maid will start flirting with natsume but I literally and physically got the shock of my life . I am just praying for the girl's soul to rest in peace

**Natsume's pov **

she pushed me the natsume huuga i waited for what was going to happen next but this girl was none like the other she took the glass of water poured it **  
**

What the fuck did she just do I am so gonna kill her before the sun shows it's rays tomorrow

She said be in your limit don't think I'll fall head over heels for you I am not the kind of girl she went nearer to my ear and whispered do remember the girl who pour water on your face pervert remember the name of mikan sakura

MIKAN get your ass hear you bitch a voice interrupted everyone turned to see the bearer of the voice a raven haired girl with amystes eyed girl she came and pulled mikan's ear if your hear who will cook baka or do u wanna taste of my baka gun mou hotaru just one more minute then the raven haired girl shifted her eyes and saw me she widened her eyes.

_**mikan's pov**_

i turned my head to see what hotaru was staring at i saw the perverted freak

your still here you shameless moron i said

i know just what to do to the likes of you

i pulled him out of the cafe` and pushed him out never come back here you useless fool

**_hotaru's pov_**

sumire told me to go and fetch mikan because the customers were waiting for the food i thought of scaring mikan but she herself gave me a surprise she insulted natsume hyuuga called him moronic jerk and what no and i have this crazy feeling that the next time i'll be seeing mikan is in her grave

_**to be contd**_

* * *

_**vanilla: so how was it minna-san **_

_**hotaru: i am just worried about what will happen next to mikan**_

_**vanilla: i knew it you cared for mikan**_

_**hotaru : shut up **_

_**by the ways minna-san please reviewpreety please with the cherry on the top and bottom**_


	2. his reaction

Hey minna-san its vanilla here

Vanilla-I wonder what mikan will do now anyways hotaru disclaimer please

Hotaru – the baka author is not the owner of Gakuen Alice

Hyuuga mansion

_**Ruka's pov**_

Natsume forget it now it's not a big thing after all she's just a girl koko said to natsume.

Who right now was punching the punching bag there was orange juice there he took it and just pour it on koko's head

What the fuck dude what did I do? Koko asked touching his hair.

Forget it it's not a big thing after all it's just your hair right natsume replied.

Okay I got the point chill koko said.

For the first time I agree with him mochu interrupted do you even know what she did ruka please kick them out of my house natsume told to me.

Hey guys kitsuneme interrupted what natsume asked in a almost annoyed voice the video of that girl pouring water on you is out see here on face book "WHAT THE FUCK" natsume asked.

Who leaked it out on the first place I asked

Don't know some famous blackmailing queen (I am quite sure you know who it is)

I saw natsume taking his phone out and dialing Sebastian's number (Sebastian is his personal butler) . But I could tell you what was gonna happen was definitely not a good sign at least to the waitresses

_**In the maid café **_

_**Mikan's pov**_

Mikan have you lost it? What the hell did you just do? you insulted the most ego stick\bratted spoiled person in Japan sumire screamed at the top of her voice

For the first time I agree with permy hotaru said

Chill guys it's not a big deal i said in the most uninteresting voice

mikan we all are worried about you if that hyuuga kidnaps you murders you or even rape you the twins told at the same time

I sweat dropped at my overdramatic friends mates I have things to protect myself and I am not afraid of anything so chill

Guys a serious voice came out I looked back to see the bearer of the voice to see hotaru

There is someone at the door hotaru announced

Oh let me go and serve him then I said as I got up but a hand pulled me back Baka I am not telling that I've been observing them hotaru said then it's not a person but a group of people I assured hotaru nodded .how many people are there hotaru? nonoko asked according to me hotaru said there are at least 5 people out

How about we go outside and ask what do they want? I suggested

All of them looked at me with what- the- hell- are - you- talking –about look. Maybe not I said then they gave me good-nothing–is-wrong-with-you look

Hey we can go from the backdoor permy suggested suddenly

Good idea perms not bad you have brains too I teased

Hahaha it was that I forgot to laugh she replied back

We locked all windows\doors we went from the back door tip toed

And where do you think you guys are going that were the last words I heard

_**SOMEPLACE NEAR THE SEA (**_REMEMBER THE PLACE NATSUME \MIKAN\PERMY HAD BEEN KIDANNAPED)

_**Mikan's pov**_

Where in the name of Christ am I?

Hush mikan that voice is familiar I opened my eyes I saw hotaru "are u alright where are the others" I asked

"I am fine baka turn towards your right"

I saw the others wide awake "are we kidnapped"? I asked

"Apparently yes" hotaru said with a stoic face .

This is indirectly all your fault you know permy said

"how is it my fault "I asked

"If you would have not messed with that hyuuga then we would be in our houses by now by the ways hotaru how long will it take for you to untie these things "

"I am still working on it" hotaru replied

"Minna-san some people are heading toward us 12 footsteps 57 degree north-east" anna whispered to us

Suddenly the doors open

"Guys pretend to be asleep" hotaru instructed

We heard them speaking and for some reason I felt the conversation was related to us oh yes and that voice was so similar as if a dream of a dream or reality itself .

According to me it went like this (chill guys M.W.V.I.K is short form for the guys's voice which is familiar to me)

G.V.W. me – you did the work I told you to

Black men – yes sire we finished it

G.V.W. me – good here's your cash now leave

Oh holy Christ these boys were trying to rape us or what

_**Mochu's pov**_

I don't know what exactly is natsume planning on I mean I support him fully but I have this strange feeling like the whole situation will get backfired on us itself.(there is a house next to the kidnapping place if you're wondering where they spent the night)

"Natsume what are you planning on doing to these girls" ruka asked breaking the silence

"Well there are many hungry guys out there we can feed it to them" natsume replied with evil in his tone.

"Natsume you never know the plan might get backfired on you itself" koko advised

"Oh shut the hell up koko" natsume retorted back.

_**Natsume's pov**_

I inwardly smirked now no one will dare to go against me .

A man in black came in with a few guys I just smirked in thinking what would happen

Then we just drifted back to sleeping on the couches, bed I heard koko muttering something but I could not hear properly.

_**Koko's pov**_

Natsume someday you'll realize the damage you have caused and that day is not far from now .

_**Natsume's pov**_

After some half an hour

I heard a scream I expected it to be the waitresses but to my shock it was a guy's scream not a girl's but my real nightmare I got was when Sebastian came rushing into my room .

"What's wrong " ? I asked in the most uninteresting tone

"The girls..pant..ran…pant..away..natsume…pant...-sama"

What ? I screamed

"What happened natsume"? The others came down and asked

"Those waitresses ran away damn it" I said

_**Back to the place where natsume has trapped mikan and the others**_

_**Mikan's pov**_

We were pretending to be asleep but then _**whoosh**_ the doors opened there were five guys in the entrance.

But then suddenly _**tin **_my handcuffs opened thank goodness hotaru used her brains at the time we needed her but we still pretended we were asleep but what happened next was something very unexpected those guys started unbutton their t-shirts I lost it I lost my patience limit I just stood up and beat up all the guys one on one(right now just say mikan is one of the most powerful persons on earth).all my friends were like

Mikan we wanted to finish this clean not with blood spluttered everywhere

Yeah when after they raped you and after nine months you guys would be crying in some hospital I retorted back.

Silence….

An alarm started ringing

'What are you guys waiting for an invitation' I asked in a hasty manner

"Mikan I have seen and inspected each and every place there is no way to escape" hotaru said sadly

"There's got to be a way out I am sure we believe in ourselves so much right come on we can do it believe in ourselves where there is a will there's a way" permy said positively

"Sorry to be Johnny rain cloud here but as far as I can see hotaru said that there's no way to out of this piece of hell" anna said

Actually there is one way we can jump out of the window I said pointing on to it

You could have told us earlier nonoko shrieked out

The doors were starting to open

Come on we don't have a day guys I said in a worried tone

They nodded and poof were in the water (if you're wondering where did water come from ding dong bell remember the place where they were kidnapped was just next to the coast)

Mikan..Gulp..i..Have..Never..Gulp …been..so happy….to …have …as ..A best friend..Gulp nonoko said

I know but till now this is the biggest adventure of my life I joked

Yeah right we all laughed together but one question is still roaming in my mind I said

What all of them asked together?

Who would kidnap us more precisely me I asked

Mikan I knew people can daydream but I didn't know they can night dream too permy laughed and said.

Baka remember who you insulted in the morning when the thought crossed my mind I flinched I could feel anger every part of me why that bastard I hate him I was cursing him so damn badly in my mind and making my way to my house.

To be continued…..

* * *

**How was it minna-san**

**Well if you guys are thinking why some places the**

**punctuation**** are wrong well that's due to my keyboard**

**bye minna-san see you again today tomorrow forever**

**oh yeah please yea another thing i am the type of author**

**who doesn't take much time to upload chapters**

**maximum i 'll take 3 weeks to upload a chappie**

**minimum i'll take 1 week to upload a chappie**


	3. the back-answer to hyuuga

_**Hey minna –san I am up with a new chappie**_

_**Did I forget to tell you ruka has a fiancé? I mean gonna-be **_

_**guess no but **_

_**Chill it gonna end up as mitsume,rukaro &sumikok**_

_**I'll be featuring ruka and hotaru more in this chappie **_

_**Hotaru-Chan disclaimer please **_

_**The baka author doesn't own Gakuen .A but owns the story unfortunately **_

_**Oh yeah guys the summer holidays are still going on for them it will end in a few days in case your wondering why they are not going to school.**_

_**Natsume's pov**_

I ran to the dock house

Thud I opened the doors .No one was there at all I inspected the whole goddamn place but found nothing. There was a stick note on it was written

"_**I don't know who you are and why you tried kidnapped me **_

_**And literally rape me I am sure when you get this note I'll be long gone from there that's the**_

_**best thing I can tell you anything**_

'_**YOU MOTHERFUCKER ACCHOLE BAKA I AM NOT EVEN GETTING WORDS TO DESCRIBE A HUMAN LIKE I DID'NT MIND WHAT YOU DID TO ME BUT YOU DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO MY NAKAMAS (friends in Japanese in case you don't know) . THE BEST THING IS YOU ITSELF DON'T KNOW THIS PLACE WELL'.**_

This girl got succeeded in another insult on me again.

_**PHOOSSH**_

An explosion that's it I remember

_**Still Natsume's pov**_

My eyelids opened I saw a blond with azure eyes

'Ruka' I said

"Natsume, thank Christ your awake I thought we would lose you thank goodness" ruka said in a worried tone.

"What on earth happened to me and explain why am I in a hospital" I asked them in a firm yet weak tone.

'Don't tell me you don't remember what happened to you' a matter of fact tone I drifted my gaze to koko who was standing behind mochu

"I don't" I replied back.

'Ruka please explain to this excuse of my friend if I explain I might literally murder him' kitsuneme told

"Well apparently we saw an explosion in the dock house which you were in so we came down to see what the hell happened and we saw you lying unconscious on the floor with lots of bruises and we then called 119 and there you are right now lying on a fluffy bed of a hospital room" ruka ended

"By the ways I thought you went to see whether the waitresses were how you managed to end up in a hospital bed with bruises all over" mochu asked

I flinched

She tried to kill me I won't leave that bitch not at all whoever you are sakura I am killing you when I get you.

I hate her so much but to think she made my life a bit interesting and hers hell what was her name again some sakura how will I find her? There might be thousands of sakuras in Japan alone but iwill find you and make your life hell natsume I got interrupted by ruka n

"Your alright right school is gonna open after a few days we've made the media forget about '_**incident**_ '" ruka said

I frowned at this

"Where's my phone?" I asked the fox-eyed friend of mine

He pointed towards the place near my bed that was the rose bouquet stand I took my phone

"Sebastian get all the people named sakura all over Japan" I commanded

"You're still not giving up no matter what happens right" koko sighed

"Well duh" I replied back to him

Then we started preparing for ruka's engagement that was today evening

"But honestly I don't like the bride at all"

"The engagement is being held in palace grounds"

_**Mikan's pov**_

Sun shined its rays on our dear brunette

Umm oahh I yawned

What a nice sleep I had I mumbled to myself

Crimson eyes raven hair that bastard if I got one thing in my mind that is to kill that jerk someday in my life.

But leave I literally killed him by putting that bomb there

Cool down girl he's just another jerk he's not worth your anger. (mikan he's one of the most important piece of your puzzled life ).

I went outside to see whether anything was there in the mailbox I found a letter

It was written-

_**Miss mikan sakura,**_

_**Congratulations you have got accepted as a student in Gakuen Alice Academy for **_

_**Special children the teacher signed for you is Narumi Anjou as your homeroom teacher the class your assigned to is 2b ..your class will be special ability and you have two alices **_

_**1. Nullifiction **_

_**2. Steal /copy/erase **_

_**I suggest you not to tell you have two alices as though your classmates might fear you**_

_**And perhaps if they ask you what your Alice then simply please tell it's nullification as we do want new enemies to be formed. Last but not the least your partner is NATSUME HYUUGA may you have a nice year in this academy and will be alive till the very end**_

_**Sincerely Humble principle,**_

_** Izumi yukihara**_

I raised one brow at the last sentence what the hell does that mean I thought

"Natsume hyuuga where have I heard that name forget it this is Japan there might be tons of natsume out there thought I got ready and went to Hotaru's lab'

"Password please" a robotic voice said

"Misuanoko" (it's half of mikan, sumire, anna, nonoko if you're getting confused) I said

"Pass word" accepted it said

There was my best friend sleeping soundlessly on the bed

"Up lazy hag" I said as I wrangled her

"Mikan 5 minutes more just 5 minutes more ill sleep" hotaru moaned

"Hotaru your lab is on fire get up right now' I screamed

"What when why how" hotaru got up in a panicked face

"It was a joke woman" I said laughing and rolling on the floor

"Mikan why did you do that I was in the middle of my sweetest dreams" hotaru muttered

"Your dreams can wait right now we have to pack our bags and get ready to leave this lab of yours and join the rest of them day after tomorrow you got the letter too right" I said

"Yeah yesterday the others got it this morning with you" hotaru said in a sleepy voice

"Why do you get things earlier than me?" I asked

"Maybe because I am special" hotaru said as she went in the bathroom.

"I am so looking forward for this academy" I thought to myself (mikan you'll get the shock of your life when you enter this school).

_**Hotaru's pov**_

This academy why do my instincts tell it's the worst mistake we are making and I feel that especially for mikan. God knows what will happen I thought as I began to undress myself and got readied for my bubble bath.

I came out of the toilet changed noticed that mikan was still watching something on the television _**ding dong bell**_

"I'll get it" I said

Mikan nodded

I opened to see THE great sumire shouda standing there I peeped a bit

"Where are the twins?" I asked to her

"Well they were going out for lunch so I thought to come to your house for time pass" was her reply as she came in.

"Nothing good to do" mikan said rolling on the floor (she does this only when with sumire or hotaru she's more close to both of them because she saved their life so they owe her back to the story)

Ok

"Let's make a prank call "sumire suggested out of the blue

"That's fun" mikan said as she took the phone up

"Guys I said what if it's some rich person and he kidnaps us" I said cautiously

"Not every person is a hyuuga" sumire said(mikan can't you notice the hyuuga perhaps you are very much careless)

"So as a penalty you'll be doing a call" mikan said as she handed me the phone.

"Fine" I said giving up

I dialed some random number

The voice was like

"Honey your phone I can't believe you're so careless on our engagement too" it said

According to me it was a girl's.

Devil horns came out of my head

"Who's talking?" I asked

"Oh I am Ruka Nogi's gonnabe –fiancé .oh I am so happy" said the voice in a snobbish way.

Whoever Ruka Nogi is she's not worth him I thought.

So what I said was rather more unbelievable to me myself.

"I can't believe his marrying someone after those delicious nights we had I have his child in my womb" sniff…sob….sniffs…..ahhhh. I just ended the call

I looked at mikan and permy

"I started laughing god mikan I have never had something this hilarious" I said between my laughs.

"See enjoy your life with passion" sumire said.

_**Meanwhile in the palace grounds**_

_**Natsume's pov**_

"Ruukkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a scream went towards the sky

I got up from my peaceful sleep due to the nuclear explosion.

I went up to the palace where the engagement was going to be held I saw that excuse of a bride crying what was her name again I thought yeah I remember kairi pennysylvian. Then I saw ruka comforting her but she slapped him wait what_** she slapped him**_ is she out of her senses I thought

And to make it worst the media/paparazzi/news reporters were there clicking pictures

"Security" I called out

Two bodyguards came please do me a favor and get them out of here I said pointing towards the media.

Then the media was gone.

I went to ruka

"Dude Did she just slap you ?" I asked

"Yes she did I don't know for what reason I didn't do anything but slapping me was fine but not in front of the media" he said angrily.

_**Time skip back to Hotaru's pov**_

I on the television as there was nothing to do the news channels came up it said only one thing

"_**Ruka Nogi the heir to the Nogi corporations engagement was supposedly taking place today evening but due to a prank call from someone the engagement was ruined". **_

"_**Ruka nogi says whoever is responsible for this will be caught and be given serious action will be taken against him/her. That's all for now forks."**_

Poor guy what was his name yeah ruka nogi the name is familiar for me then it struck me hard really hard

"**_WHAT_**?/?/"I screamed at the top of my voice

"What on earth happened?" sumire asked coming out of the

I pointed towards the television

"Oh pity" mikan said "but why are you screaming hotaru-chan" mikan asked me

"That guy's fiancé is the one I prank called..." I said in blue-pale

"WHAT?/"both of them asked.

Silence

"Is it me or this week is incredibly bad" mikan asked breaking the silence.

"Actually we have nothing to worry about" Sumire said

"How can that be?" Hotaru questioned her

"Well mikan got the phone from her grandfather who is currently dead and we will be going to academy day after tomorrow and the academy is a boarding school so even if they come to know the one who bought the phone is dead and if they want to ask anything mikan won't be there to answer it due to her going to a boarding school" sumire explained.

"Wow sumire you have something called brains in your body" mikan said in an amused manner.

Both of them looked at me

"Oh come on hotaru don't feel sad all is well" both of them chorused

I sighed and said

"I can't wait to go to the academy"I said with a oh-so-rare-hotaru-smile.

_**Ding dong bell**_

"I 'll get it" mikan said

There stood the twins

"We didn't miss anything did we?" they asked

I looked to sumire mikan looked at me we all started laughing

"Tell us about it" they said

"Long story" we chorused

This very thought rang in my mind "it's hard to be isolated if you're surrounded by such people".

But all I hope is that guy doesn't show up in my life. (Sorry hota-chan that's a bit difficult because his a major part of your life).

_**Konnichiwa minna-san **_

_**How was it?/?/**_

_**by the ways minn-san i'll be a little late due to my exams that's why i uploaded the chappie **_

_**in 10 days.**_

_**Revive please **_

_**By vanilla hikari**_


	4. mess with me and i'll mess you up

Goooooddddddddddd morning

Minna-san

Vanilla here

Vanilla: Hotaru if I give you 2 choices between mikan and ruka who would you choose

Hotaru: both you never told only one –smirks-

Vanilla: liar cheater.

Any ways disclaimer

Hotaru: the freaking author ain't own this story

* * *

_**NOGI residency **_

_**Natsume's pov**_

Not one person has talked till now there's just silence yeah it is true I love silence but this is not the silence what I want the silence which I like is nice and natural but this is awkward silence.

My dad broke the silence

Ruka what happened there why did kairi react like that? Did you do something wrong? My dad asked

There's no such thing me having a girlfriend I am only 17 for god's sake .No nothing to be more specifically ruka said annoyingly.

Silence

But what actually happened koko asked

She said how you could betray me ruka you have a pregnant girl your side said in a mocking way

All of them looked at me like I was some criminal.

You heard anything else mochu's mother.

Yeah some prank call thingy I said

Tell what ruka shrieked out

Don't tell me koko said

What? All of them asked Together

Oh my god koko said again

Spit it out I said

Well, apparently I amusingly am using my common sense which have you guys lack of.

Come to the point ruka's father said sternly

Well, it's simple it's a prank call from someone who was feeling really bored on a Sunday afternoon koko said.

You've got to be joking me mochu said.

So whatever drama happened here was just a whole big misunderstanding kitsuneme asked

Yep my amigos who lack common sense koko said with ease.

I shifted my gaze to ruka who had widened his blue pupils.

Kids we will investigate this after you guys resume your studies according to us your studies are more rather important kitsuneme mother said.

You'll be going to your school tomorrow 8:00 sharp my mom informed

_**Back to Mikan's pov**_

_**All of them are still in Hotaru's house/lab**_

Hey guys how about we go to our houses bring our luggage here and have the night here and leave tomorrow morning for the academy I suggested

Not bad mikan you have brains sumire said

My line on me itself I asked

Yeah sumire said acting like five-year-old.

Ok we'll leave right now and come back at 5:00am I said

I've got to use the toilet excuse me I said

After coming out of the toilet

Went to the and

After some chit-chat

I went home

_**Time skip to them leaving for the (to bored to write)**_

Guys we are just going to a school not to a fashion parade I said

As I took my luggage

Mikan we are going to the most prestigious in Japan

Guys we have to be there within 10 minutes hotaru

Tell what they screamed

Here we go again I thought

We ran and ran and ran

And then finally we were in front of these gates to be more specific Gakuen Alice academy

Girl you can do it I thought to myself

Come on let's go hotaru and permy said together

Pushing all of us inside

My make-up is alright right permy asked

We don't who they are I said hotaru she nodded

And who might you be I shifted my gaze to the security guard

well we are the new transfers check the names

Mikan sakura

Hotaru Imai

Sumire Shouda

Anna Umenomiya

Nonoko Ogasawara

Are you all of them? He asked

Yes I said with confidence

Don't be scared little one I know you're scared even if your face shows nothing but confidence deep inside you might be scared who is this old man? Right. he said with a laugh

I just nodded innocently

Go straight into the school head right then left straight you all will find the office there a guy who will be looking like a gay will be standing there he will be all of your homeroom teacher he said

We followed his orders and were soon in front of the office

You must be the transfers right a voice said

I turned to see a guy no a girl no no no a gay according to me

He twirled and came towards us

That guy has lost it I whispered to the others

They just nodded in agreement.

Come on we don't have a whole day he sang

We are coming I replied

Sensei, I have a question how many types of classes are their Anna asked

He just widened his pupils

Did I do something wrong sensei Anna asked innocently

No dear it's just that in this academy no one I repeat no one gives us teachers respect there's no such thing called discipline he said sadly

Pity , no will you lead us to the class please she said emotionlessly hotaru said

All of us sweat dropped

Uh yeah common he said

What is your name sensei I asked?

Narumi Anjou he replied to me

We walked and pooof

We were front of the door on it was written class homeroom "Narumi Anjou"

_**Natsume's pov**_

I wish I could somehow get that maid here I'll make her life = to hell this academy is my territory I rule it and if a enemy is in your territory you kill him or use him I said ruka and koko

The door opened showing a guy with a frilly blue top.

The gay freak came in.

Oi narumi what the hell did you take so much time for I asked

You'll see he said with an evil smirk on.

Everyone listen up we have new members in our family he sang

Come on in you have to not be shy he said

We are definitely not shy came out a voice with the door opening

There were 5 girls coming in one with seaweed hair ,the other with dark blue hair, the other one with pink hair last but not the least a raven haired and a brunette wait what.

Hey isn't she the bitch who insulted you? Mochu whispered to me

I just nodded what could I do the girl who I am searching for to murder around one week is right in front of me I smirked

Looks like lady luck is on my side I thought.

_**Mikan's pov**_

Watashi no mikan sakura please take care….. I stopped in my intro just to see a goddamn motherfucker raven-haired guy then it hit me hard this is the same egoistic brat.

I just glared at him

Mikan permy and hotaru said in a low voice.

I showed them my eyes because I have this power to speak with eyes and only hotaru and permy understand it .it told them everything .

You have got to be shitting me permy said.

Wait a min if hyuuga is here naturally nogi also supposed to be here too damn both of our luck is at its worst state hotaru said yet with her emotionless face.

I just turned to both of them and said

We are in total deeeeep shit.

Introduce yourself properly girls out came a voice

Yes sensei I sighed

After the intro of all of us.

I guess the letter told you your partners

We nodded

Ok then mikan last bencher

Hotaru you're in front of her

Sumire you're in back of mikan.

Anna and nonoko it's commonsense full you have to take the remaining seats narumi said

Free period he sang and left the homeroom.

I started laughing lowly.

Same old habit again sumire asked

Don't ask me I can't do anything of it (mikan can't control her laughter when in a serious/ frightened mood).

Come on idiots we don't have the whole goddamn day hotaru said

She's so brave, but I am sure she's damn scared to express it I thought.

I sat in my place to see my partner was no other than that conceited bastard but luckily I have a two walls to protect and defend me and those 2 walls are no other than Sumire shouda and Hotaru Imai.

Suddenly I felt someone smirk or glare rather both I lifted my eyes.

Just to meet a pair of crimson eyes.

What I asked with low yet firm voice.

You should have been careful little girl you stepped into my territory we'll be hunting you and your 2 friends down but I might pity them but you your mine he whispered.

In return I just glared him which I knew I should have not done.

**Time skip~ to lunchtime ~~~**

**Hotaru's pov**

I am the class reprehensive

Pleasured to meet you all said a guy with round glasses and brown hair

The pleasure is all ours I replied to him

Let me lead you to your dorms he said .

We followed him

Soon we were in front of our rooms

All of you would be sharing one special star dorm he announced.

Perhaps it would not hurt if you tell us your name I said formerly.

How rude of me not introducing myself he said

My name is yuu tobitu.

Well I have question mikan said who is this natsume hyuuga.

Yuu's eyes were filled with fear.

Who are they anyway sumire asked.

Don't tell me narumi didn't tell you he asked.(mind you guys only permy ,hotaru and mikan are here right now).

We just shook our heads.

Well thereth is a gang named DN

Full form I asked

Devil's nation he replied.

Do any shit you want in this academy but don't mess with them especially natsume hyuuga and ruka nogi you don't want your life to turn hell and it see ms there's a rumor

There are 5 leaders of this gang

Kokoroyomi – the joker

Kitsuneme – the enhancer

Mochiage- the ruthless

Ruka-the charmer

Last but not the least

Natsume - the playboy he explained

Anyone who tries to offend anyone of them offends natsume-sama and ruka –sama.

What if a girl insulted hyuuga and another girl was the cause of the engagement to break sumire asked.

They'll be tortured to their death and of course humiliated he replied with ease

Oh, yeah another you guy are transfers right try not to mingle with anyone there are hardly few trustworthy students here he stated

I have to go right now excuse me he said

With that the door closed.

I saw mikan and sumire and then all which was remaining was..

Silence…

We are in deep shit I stated

But we can't do anything on that can we sumire asked

What is done is done mikan said

Let's what those 2 will do to us both she said

Not both of you but to me too so I ain't leaving you both no matter what sumire said

We'll get it through I said.

We'll not involve nonoko and anna with this we don't want them in trouble right I said.

They nodded in agreement

Where are Anna and Nonoko?

Oh they are in the cafeteria

_**Triinnnnk**_

There goes the bell

We went back to our class.

**Time skip (end of the day all three of them are alone in the class chit -chatting)**

**Mikan's pov**

The door opened showing three figures.

I and hotaru narrowed are eyes

What do you guys want? Sumire asked

Almost all the girls fall on our feet

But we don't I said.

They Love us.

But we ain't hotaru said

They bow down to us and some consider as god

But we did not sumire retorted back

That's the problem you don't natsume said.

What do you mean hyuuga? I questioned.

5 long years we three have waited for someone worthy for a challenge koko spoke

But none have proved to be as gutful, brave as you have been against us ruka stated.

So what are you implying at hotaru demanded.

No one has gotten away from us spoke their leader.

Let see if you can he added.

What are you going to do?, kuro neko I asked using his signature name.

Nice question, what do you think we should do ruka, Koko any suggestions he asked

We can do anything with them this is our territory koko said.

I agree with koko they look a bit more _**fresh **_than the other girls ruka stated.

Fresh

Fresh

Fresh

That word was whirling in my mind like a tornado.

I made an eye contact with permy and hotaru it was like.

Ewww said clearly it was light green eyes

What should we do? I have a feeling that they are coming nearer and nearer said a amethyst eye

I promise you this maid, no matter what happens I won't let you and your friends to slip away from our hands he said seductively

And I promise you this hyuuga that no matter what happens we'll run away from your paws no matter what I retorted back.

That moment I and sumire thought one thing as we saw the window open this is five storey building I will break my bones and get 45 hits from Hotaru's baka gun and I might as well be dead but giving my virginity to this guy is thrice as worse as the demerits .

I gave a mischievous grin towards sumire she returned it with a cheeky smile.

I took Hotaru's hand she looked confused but chill hotaru I am going to give you the shock of your life I thought .sumire caught her other hand and

_**Whoosh**_

We jumped out of the window leaving the three perverted guys in a surprised mode.

_**Plush**_

_**Sumire's pov**_

We jumped out of the window onto the lake. but seriously dude who keeps a lake right next to a school I thought .

I looked at hotaru the look which she was giving me I swear on Christ mine and Mikan's soul shall rest in peace but then for some damn reason I looked up to see 3 boys damn surprised I smirked and tapped her shoulder she looked at me with a what-happened –look . I pointed up she lifted her head seeing those retards.

_**Mikan's pov**_

We landed in water again I can't believe it this the second time we are falling into water and that too after jumping out of a window for escaping and running away. Someone tapped at my shoulder I turned to discover permy. She pointed up I lifted my head to see those 3 bastards surprised but when I say surprised I mean it. I did one thing which I shouldn't have done.

See now hyuuga I kept my promise but you filthy little piece of s**t you broke it in the first minute I said (if you guys are thinking what happened please refer to some paragraphs above).

Bunny boy you thought we are fresh you told we are different but you ain't suppose to forget what you said because we are what we are and. Yeah another thing I _**pity YOU **_ because the trust between you and your fiancé was damn weak a simple prank call from me hotaru screamed .I guess she was tired due to the pressure of the secret.

Ruka widened his eyes.

Yeah it was me who made the prank call she said.

Way to go hotaru permy said.

After we just walked away smirking on our spectators leaving them shocked, surprised and all the synonyms of the two words,

By the ways where are the twins I asked.

Sumire, Mikan, Hotaru came up a screaming voice.

We looked back just to see a navy blue haired – girl, & a baby-pink haired-girl.

Where were you guys they inquired.

We … I was thinking of a good excuse.

These idiots were fooling around the campus they dragged me into it hotaru said.

Quick comeback hotaru I thought

Where were you guys permy asked?

We, they asked.

No then the grass hotaru replied sarcastically.

We met these two sweet guys they said with a tint of blush.

And I continued.

They asked us out on a date they squeaked.

That's fast hotaru said

Congratz I and sumire chorused.

_**Natsume's pov**_

See now hyuuga I kept my promise but you filthy little piece of s**t you broke it in the first minute

That sentence was roaming around my head just like a bell.

We were walking in silence.

Can you actually believe that they jumped out of a five –floor storey building koko asked breaking the silence?

Yes I said gritting my teeth

Believe me they are having a good laugh about it I said

Can you guys believe that the girl who prank called me is no other than my own partner ruka asked angrily?

I hate them he stated.

You're not the only one who hates them ruka I said

On our way to our dorms we met Mochiage and kitsuneme.

Hey natsume how r u bro didn't see you for while kitsuneme commented

Come to the point kitsuneme Mochu said.

See we asked these girls out kitsu said.

Yeah, so what tomorrow morning you'll forget their names right koko commented

No we really like them they are so sweet and nice mochu said

Wow, I didn't know that the day when mochu says cute and nice would ever come ruka teased .

But there is a little problem what tomorrow we are going to central town they wanted their friends to tag along they wanted our friends to tag along too so you guys can get well together kitsu commented.

You think we can ever fall in love I asked.

No but there is a little hope that you will mochu said with a sigh signaling hope faded away.

I'm look forward to meet these guys who are mochu and kitsu's date friends at least after today's incident. (my dear natsume they are not guy friends they are the same people you encountered today)

* * *

_**To be continued …..**_

Minna-san did you like it or not even if you didn't please comment

See guys I ain't putting punctuation

Guess what my exams are over.

Yeah for me it's like Independence Day

Sayonara until the next chapter


End file.
